


Burning

by Boobchanan



Series: Crisis on Earth X Fics [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crisis on Earth X Crossover, Excuse for Agent Canary, F/F, Fun Times!, Non-Graphic Smut, Pointless Ass Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: Alex can't get rid of the nights events from her brain, replaying over and over on a loop. And in a Church no less. (Aka Excuse to write a Sara/Alex Fic)





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Yup totally wrote this for no reason. I predicted something happening like a kiss but was suprised. Will make more Earth X Fics if anyone wants me to, got some ideas in mind and will gladly take suggestions.

She was gonna go to Hell....did that exist? Well alternate earths and time travel exist so why not it? She wasn't that kind of person, she didn't make mistakes like that! And why was she thinking that in a Church again? Another mistake....

 

Nah, wasn't a mistake was it? No....Kara was right, she went to a Wedding, going to have fun...and she did..and then some. She just wanted to drown out the pain from the massivly heart breaking split from Maggie. Drown that out and strangle it. No more of it. Her coping mechanism as she stayed on this strange planet with other people she never met before. Well, they seemed like nice people, all happy...and such....

 

Barry and Iris did seem like that perfect couple they strived for, there were a lot of couples here actually.....She was gonna drown that bit out when /She/ arrived. Like she just popped into existence right next to her. She knew, just /knew/ she wanted to drown her pain out. 

 

Though it seemed like she was just gonna be a great friend and offer a shoulder to drink with. Looking back on it, when she mentioned it wasn't guy trouble but girl, she noticed a small glint in Sara's eyes. Damn those were some piercing eyes, and now she thinks that must have been her 'Game on' moment. 

 

Things clearly escalated after that, somehow somebody thought a drink off was a good idea. Though she wouldn't complain on that as that was fun, she liked the challenge. Then as everyone started to gather up for a toast Alex forgot instantly in the sweet fun she was having. She forgot a lot of things, mostly the pain of Maggie and all the baggage that came with it. The duo snuck out the door, and not even a second outside before Alex felt her back be pressed up agaisnt the wall, her lips under attack by the blonde. Tasting of scotch, she may have gotten even more intoxicated just by kissing her, and not all of it from the drinks.

 

Alex was just so immersed, feeling just.../Good./ She didn't want it to end, so she didn't heistate a single second when Sara offered to take her back home. Being led on down the street, occasionally stopping just so the two could paw at each other in the moonlight. Cheesy as that was, she couldn't give a damn. She was feeling alive and she could deal with the crap another time. Right now she was just putty in Sara's undeniably experianced hands. 

 

Seemed like ages before they made it to Sara's place. Where more kissing happened, lot of clothes being yanked off, almost a rip on Sara's end? Wait no, totally a rip, she was wearing a whole different dress that night. So Sara's dress had a rip....or three, yeah three. She didn't seem to mind, in fact it seemed it excited her. Man did Alex feel like a newbie there, totally putty in her hands, being lead off to the bedroom, bra's and such thrown aside, til only bare skin was there to enjoy. Boy...did she /enjoy/ it. 

 

Sara was toned, really had some great muscles and those legs? Later on she learned that Sara was a assassin, and mildly shamefully she thought how about those legs snapping a neck. Oh dear. Totally going to hell for this...But come on, one glance at Sara and it's a wonder anyone can even breath around her. 

 

What really.../really/ cinched it all in was the fact Sara was behind her. The presence was overwhelming and not helping her process of thoughts. Not like they were coherent. Just the flashes of last night, three times....Third times the charm? Wait..that didn't fit in with her situation. 

 

Clearly this is affecting her noggin more than she'd like to admit. Her body felt a bit hot, and this proceding seemed to be taking just too damn long. Needed air...Or..Damn it Danvers...

 

Sara, yeah they didn't have to leave just yet after the wedding? Stick around...maybe talk to Sara again, and...drink. Yep! Perfect plan. 

However one small kink came in, in the form of...Nazis. Well all intimate thoughts were shoved aside, and her combat brain went on. 

 

Tearing her skirt to provide leg room, she spotted Sara next to her with the same exact idea. Oh...she did have nice legs.....

 

This was gonna be a very long day...


End file.
